Troy (The Reef)
Troy is a tiger shark and the main antagonist of the 2006 computer-animated South Korean-American film, The Reef, and its 2012 sequel, The Reef 2: High Tide. All in all, he is the Big Bad of the duology. He was voiced by Donal Logue. History ''The Reef'' In the first film, Troy lives in the reef and terrorizes everyone. He is accompanied by his cronies Bart the barracuda and Eddie the wolf eel. He is in love with Cordelia and wants to make her his mate, but Pi, the film's protagonist who is also in love with her, tries to protect her from the shark. Troy easily beats him then leaves. One night Troy sees Pi on a date with Cordelia and abuses him more. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes him a deal: if he leaves Pi alone, she will marry him. As Troy leaves, he tells Cordelia, to be ready for his proposal, or else. Realizing he has no pearl to propose to Cordelia with though, Troy orders Bart and Eddie to steal elderly turtle Nerissa's blue pearl. Bart and Eddie protested, being suspicious of the mysterious turtle but Troy dismisses them and threatens them to do his bidding. Though Bart and Eddie fail to steal Nerissa's pearl, (due to Pi scaring them off) they instead snatch Pi's Aunt Pearl's pink pearl. Later, Pi decides to become stronger in order to take revenge on Troy and begins to train with Nerissa, an old turtle who practices martial arts. After a few days, Pi defies Troy and challenges him if he wants Cordelia he'll have to go threw him. Troy accepts his challenge and the two fight each other. Pi leads Troy through some painful traps (elkhorn coral, fire coral, and Jellyfish) until he gets Troy stuck in a gap. Pi poses for a photo as the scuba divers take a picture of the stuck shark. Unfortunately, the divers freed Troy from the gap and he continues to chase Pi. He pins Pi to a wall causing a ton of pebbles to fall on the little fish. As Cordelia and Dylan try to free Pi, the other sea creatures distract Troy from finishing him off. When Pi is free he challenges Troy one last time, and Troy chases him again. Pi manages to lure Troy up to a fishing net, trapping the Shark. Troy is then lifted out of the water in a fishing net, while Bart and Eddie reformed having enough of his abuse. ''The Reef 2: High Tide'' In the sequel, Troy is revealed to be still alive and captured by the humans, locked in a cage constantly getting painful vaccines from them. However, with the help of a con-artist dwarf shark named Ronny, he manages to escape and decides to take revenge on Pi. He has Ronny disguise himself to spy on Pi and sabotage his training. In this film, Troy became bigger and apparently even more cruel, as he doesn't hesitate to devour his own henchmen (such as a sea snake who had just given him a report, and even Ronny) without any reasons. Later, Troy orders Ronny to bring Cordelia outside the reef "or your career in entertainment will end in tragedy." Later, Troy and his goons ambush Pi and the evil shark threatens the fish that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow and that "shame you're gonna miss it." Troy bares his teeth, but Nerissa arrives from behind Troy and uses a sandstorm to make Pi literally disappear from the sharks. Troy, frustrated, orders his goons to move out. Troy then goes back to the reef wall as he watches Ronny lure Cordelia out of the reef. Troy then reveals himself to Cordelia and exposes Ronny's disguise to Cordelia, much to her horror. Then the evil tiger shark grabs Cordelia and kidnaps her. Deciding that Ronny had outlived his usefulness, Troy decides to let him go but threatens him "better leave before I change my mind." And Troy leaves. A remorseful Ronny sides with Pi and helps free Cordelia. Ronny blocks the hench-sharks' path telling them to stand up to Troy. Unfortunately, Troy had overheard and furious with Ronny's betrayal, Troy gobbles the little dwarf shark in one gulp, before telling his cronies to move on. Troy and his sharks attack the reef, as many fish outsmart them. Troy bites Pi and subdues him but before he can kill him, Nerissa shows up with his powerful sea dragon and blasts the other sharks. But Troy sneaks up from behind the turtle and knocks him off the dragon, causing it to dissolve away. Troy then prepares to kill Nerissa but Pi throws a Water Ball at him, and Troy returns his attention to his sole nemesis and gives chase to him. Eventually Pi, Cordelia, and their son Junior use the Shark Trap to beat Troy and send him flying out of the sea and back to the humans' boat. As the humans approach the defeated shark, Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth and back into the sea. The humans then use another vaccine on Troy, and he screams in pain. Gallery ''The Reef'' Troy enters.png|Troy and his minions Bart and Eddie. Troy_pinning_Pi_to_the_wall.jpg|Troy pins Pi to the wall. Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png|Troy ambushes Pi & Cordelia on a date. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes a deal with troy.png|Cordelia sadly and reluctantly agrees to be Troy's mate if he leaves Pi alone. Chicken of the sea Troy.png|"Well, well, well. Chicken of the sea." Troy threatening Nerissa.jpg|Troy threatening Nerissa. Troy trapped in a net.jpeg|"Help me guys, please! Noooooo!" Troy trapped in the fishing net. ''The Reef 2: High Tide'' I'm not just comin back for PI.png|"I'm not just comin' back for Pi. This time, I'm comin' back for ALL OF YOU!" Tomorrow we're gonna destroy the reef.png|"Tomorrow we're gonna destroy the reef, fish stick! And I got news for ya, pal, it's gonna be EPIC!" Troy kidnaps Cordelia.png|Troy kidnaps Cordlia. Troy eating Ronny.png|Troy eats Ronny for betraying him. Troy attacking and subduing Pi.png|Troy attacking and subduing Pi. Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth.png|Troy spits out Ronny. Troy screaming in pain from the human's vaccine.png|Troy screams in pain from the Humans' vaccine. Videos Rare Villain Defeats Troy Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Love rivals Category:Brutes Category:Game Changer Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Thugs